Multiple yarns have been directed through a single needle using various techniques. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,531,392 and 5,613,643 show directing multiple yarn strands to a single yarn guide tube. However, these are not solution dyed yarns, and to the extent these yarns become twisted, they are left to, at best randomization with that process and certainly not at a twist of greater than one twist per thirty inches, if at all, and definitely not a pre-determined twist.
Additionally, cone holders are normally provided with a single yarn wrapped therearound. Warpers have been utilized by having multiple yarns directed therearound such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,069 but once again these yarns are not typically twisted together in a predetermined manner.
Selective tensioning of yarn with U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,877 whereby multiple yarns are directed through a single needle, but once again, they are not provided with a predetermined twist.